


Luce Perenne

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Commissariato di Vigàta, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: Salvo Montalbano non era mai stato confuso nella sua vita.Incerto, sicuramente. Scettico, in molte situazioni che si era ritrovato ad affrontare nella sua carriera professionale.Ma mai confuso così tanto da non riuscire a prendere sonnomancu ‘na menzurata.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Confusione

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fan fiction su questi due personaggi, con accenni al rapporto tra Livia e Salvo nel primo capitolo.  
> Manca scrivere solo il finale ma la storia è praticamente conclusa.  
> Buona lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va.  
> Sperando che il Sommo Maestro non si disperi nella tomba per aver turbato così tanto i suoi personaggi, vi auguro un'ottima giornata!
> 
> PS: Non sono siciliana, il dialetto lo capisco abbastanza bene (mio padre lo parla fluentemente) ma non tanto scriverlo. Ho tentato di inserire nei punti giusti intercalari e parole in lingua ma... non uccidetemi per eventuali errori.

Salvo Montalbano non era mai stato confuso nella sua vita; incerto, sicuramente. Scettico, in molte situazioni che si era ritrovato ad affrontare nella sua carriera professionale.

Ma mai confuso così tanto da non riuscire a prendere sonno _mancu ‘na menzurata_.

Rimase fermo, cercando di recuperare il filo sottile di pensieri che si perdeva in mille snodi e intrecci nella testa. Fissò il soffitto per un po’, concentrandosi sul rumore lieve e ripetitivo del mare, proveniente dalla portafinestra semi aperta. Non servì a niente.

Si strofinò gli occhi con la mano, stanco, poi si alzò dal letto stizzito, prese un bicchiere d’acqua dal frigo e si diresse verso il terrazzo. Fissò l’acqua placida risplendere al chiarore della luna ed inspirò profondamente l’aria salmastra.

Come era arrivato a tanto?

Quando c’era arrivato?

_Perché lui?_

Livia era ai margini dei suoi drammi interiori, stranamente. Era pur sempre lì, una figura onnipresente che lo riportava coi piedi per terra, quasi fosse una bussola che punta sempre a nord. Una sicurezza, una certezza. Un porto al quale fare sempre ritorno, nonostante il mondo caotico e pericoloso nel quale Salvo operava.

Livia era occhi dolci, labbra carnose, espressione accondiscendente. Salvo aveva bisogno di lei, per non perdersi totalmente nella sua smaniosa voglia di allontanare tutti. Di allontanarsi da tutti, agile e svelto come un gatto che preferisce i sentieri sterrati in mezzo alla boscaglia piuttosto che percorrere le strade battute dai più.

Quando l’aveva incontrata, in quel piovoso pomeriggio qualunque, si era convinto che andasse bene così, perché cambiare qualcosa? Quella felicità labile poteva essere a portata di mano, finalmente sua. Loro.

Ci aveva creduto, con tutto se stesso, alla costruzione di un futuro insieme a lei. Aveva combattuto contro quella parte di sé solitaria, che lo spingeva ad andare oltre e lasciar perdere tutto. Aveva agognato il lieto fine contro le più pragmatiche (e non di certo rosee) previsioni.

Ed ora, cosa rimaneva di quella forza d’animo che aveva ritrovato in sé, da quando Livia era entrata nella sua quotidianità?

Si sentì improvvisamente svuotato, lì seduto come un minchiune qualsiasi a fissare il vuoto, cercando una risposta che nessuno gli avrebbe suggerito. Non c’erano indizi da osservare, prove da esaminare. Doveva arrangiarsi, rimboccarsi le maniche e sbrigliare quella matassa da solo.

Livia non era lì con lui, ad ascoltare i suoi monologhi deliranti, e non ci sarebbe più stata. Era strano pensarla così tanto lontano da sé, dall’altra parte dell’emisfero.

In effetti, si erano lasciati definitivamente quasi per caso: stesse liti, stessi problemi. Medesime discussioni ripetute all’infinito che, quella volta tra tutte, erano sfociate in pesanti accuse e recriminazioni. Le parole al veleno avevano interrotto la quiete della casa di Marinella per ore, fino a quando la ragazza non aveva preso ilproprio borsone, chiamato un taxi ed era uscita definitivamente dalla porta principale senza mettervi più piede.

Salvo aveva impiegato circa due settimane, prima di prendere un aereo per Genova ed andare a implorare il suo perdono, come sempre. Livia lo aveva accolto con un mezzo sorriso, quasi sapesse quanto inutile fosse continuare a rincorrersi vicendevolmente. Si erano bevuti una spremuta d’arancia nella modesta cucina di lei, cercando di venire a capo della loro relazione. L’unica cosa che avevano pattuito di comune accordo era la necessità, per il momento, di lasciare le cose come stavano. Parlarsi al telefono andava ancora bene ma molto meglio non vedersi. Salvo l’aveva salutata con un bacio sulla guancia, dicendole che l’avrebbe chiamata presto.

Così era stato: da quel momento, si erano sentiti quasi ogni giorno, parlando finalmente di qualsiasi argomento senza paura. Salvo stava bene, il senso di mancanza era un lontano ricordo, segno che la vicinanza della ragazza non fosse essenziale al suo quieto vivere. Bastava percepirla partecipe della sua vita.

Poi, proprio quella mattina, Livia aveva sganciato la bomba, il carico da novanta: stava seriamente pensando di accettare una posizione aperta in uno studio di architetti in Canada, essendo nuovamente stata proposta da un altro carissimo collega dell’Università.

“Il colloquio di qualche giorno fa è andato bene e mi hanno ricontattato ieri. Sei la prima persona a cui l’ho detto.” Aveva sussurrato al telefono. Salvo aveva inspirato profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi leggermente lucidi, prima di rispondere.

“Sono certo che sarai all’altezza.”

Livia aveva accettato quella risposta, con rassegnato silenzio, e lui non aveva aggiunto niente. Era troppo difficile dirle che era felice per lei, fiero.

Le sarebbe mancata in un modo strano, nello stesso modo assurdo con cui gli mancava quella famiglia che mai aveva avuto.

Ed il dilemma era proprio lì: perché non di meno?

Perché nulla di più?

_Perché non la ama, dottore. Non totalmente._

Sussurrò una vocina dietro l’orecchio, che aveva stranamente il tono rassicurante di Carmine Fazio.

_Che camurria, minchia_. Si era risposto, tra sé e sé.

Eppure sapeva.

Lo sapeva, che la sua coscienza non aveva torto. Salvo non aveva mai amato Livia in quel modo travolgente che aveva tanto agognato; ad essere giusti, forse non era da lui. Forse, Salvo doveva semplicemente arrendersi a sentimenti a metà, troppo tormentato dai ricordi di un’infanzia mai serena, mai in pace. Senza una vera famiglia a supportarlo, a crescerlo, una madre morta troppo giovane ed un padre disinteressato.

Quei vuoti non era possibile colmarli, con nessuna Livia al mondo.

Il mare ondeggiò ancora, riportandolo alla realtà, e lui non seppe resistere al richiamo della natura. Prese il costume dalla sedia vicino alla porta del terrazzino, lo indossò sopra gli slip neri e raccattò un asciugamano abbastanza grande.

L’acqua era fresca sulla pelle, rassicurante. Nuotò a lungo, ben oltre la boa e lasciò che l’inquietudine scivolasse via e si perdesse tra le onde. Quando tornò a riva era quasi l’alba.

Il sole emerse piano,con le classiche sfumature color pastello. Salvo rimase a guardarle calmo, seduto sul bagnasciuga.

Gli tornò in mente quando, mesi prima, Mimì lo aveva consolato dopo la primissima rottura con Livia. Si era sentito sollevato, dopo un paio di bicchieri di whisky.

“ _Mah, non ti pare un po’ presto per bere?”_

_“A Las Vegas saranno sicuramente mezzanotte.”_

Salvo aveva sorriso, davvero, dopo ore (giorni). Quel senso di agonia e perdita, al quale era tanto affezionato, era svanito. Lo aveva guardato attentamente: i capelli corvini lasciati liberi dal gel cadevano sulla pelle pallida e liscia, il viso dipinto da un’ombra di barba e gli occhi intensi. Profondi.

Solo allora si era avvicinato, Salvo. Qualche millimetro, centimetro al massimo, ma lo aveva fatto senza neanche pensarci. Il desiderio di sentire il suo migliore amico vicino, come mai era stato, più forte del solito. Quando Mimì se ne fu andato, quella sera, Salvo ci si fissò per il resto della nottata. Che minchia gli passava per lu ciriveddu? Era impazzito, così, tutto di colpo?

Si vergognò come un cane e, per il resto della settimana, aveva evitato il suo vice come la peste. Fino a quando, una sera, Augello si era presentato davanti la sua porta con una pirofila di fritto misto ed una bottiglia di vino bianco.

_“Non mi dire che hai cucinato tu, Mimì.”_

_“Sì, come no,” aveva riso l’amico, “manda i saluti Calogero.”_

_“Sempre sia lodato.”_

_“Amen.”_

E si erano messi a cenare sul tavolo fuori in terrazza, come non fosse successo nulla. Forse, non era successo davvero nulla. Forse era tutto nella testa di Salvo Montalbano, giovane e intelligente commissario di polizia della città di Vigata ma un assoluto cugghiuni in fatto di sentimenti.

Forse, quel filo di pensieri che lo aveva tenuto sveglio per tutta la notte non era solo per colpa di Livia.

E, forse, quel posto sulla spiaggia, di fronte casa sua, non lo avrebbe voluto condividere con nessun altro se non con Mimì.


	2. Paure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le paure di Montalbano.

Il commissariato era stranamente silenzioso quella mattina, quando Salvo varcò la soglia.

“Catarella! Che successe? _Unne so’ tutti_?”

“Contrada Sampieri, dottori! Fazio, Augello trovisino già in loco! Ci fu un’esplosioni che fici tremari tutto!”

Con le chiavi della macchina ancora in mano, fece dietrofront e si diresse verso il luogo dell’incidente.

C’erano almeno quattro volanti della polizia, due ambulanze, un camion dei pompieri, i vigili del fuoco. Il fumo nero era già alto nel cielo e da lontano si potevano scorgere le fiamme. Parcheggiò velocemente a bordo strada e corse a cercare gli altri.

“Fazio!”

Il giovane si voltò appena sentitosi chiamare.

“Dottore!”

“Che minchia capitò?!”

“Non sappiamo ancora niente! Solo... ci sono delle persone dentro! Siamo arrivati da poco e- ”

“Mimì?”

“È entrato, appena ci hanno detto che c’erano anche dei bambini è scappato dentro, ho cercato di fermarlo ma-”

_Ma_ Salvo non lo ascoltava già più.

Si sporse in avanti velocemente e si mise ad urlare il nome del suo migliore amico con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo. Aveva il cuore in gola ed il sangue gelido nelle vene, il fiato affannoso, le lacrime agli occhi da tutto il fumo color pece.

Una morsa allo stomaco che manco ‘u diavulu avrebbe potuto allentare.

“Da quanto tempo è dentro?! Quanto?!”

“Saranno 5, massimo 7 minuti!” Gli rispose Giuseppe che, nel mentre, era intento a tenere a bada chi era uscito illeso dallo stabile.

Salvo afferrò un vigile del fuoco a caso, intimandogli di portare fuori il suo vice o sarebbe entrato lui stesso lì dentro.

L’uomo vestito di tuta ignifuga annuì velocemente, concentrato, prima di correre nuovamente dentro. Montalbano si accovacciò sulle proprie gambe e poggiò una mano a terra per tenersi in equilibrio, inspirando a fondo. Gli occhi spalancati e attenti, fissi sull’entrata principale.

_Dove sei? Dove minchia sei?_

Continuava a ripetersi quelle parole, una litania incessante nella testa. E sembrò passare un secolo, inginocchiato lì a pregare che non fosse successo nulla. Che andasse tutto bene, nulla di diverso dalle solite indagini: il commissariato in ordire, Mimì nel suo ufficio, lui nel proprio, Catarella al centralino, Fazio e Gallo in giro per Vigata. Qualche arresto normale, partite di droga sequestrate, il questore fiero di scassare i cabbasisi a tutti come al solito, l’antimafia pronta ad incastrare qualcuno.

Pace e quiete.

Ed invece.

La sua peggior paura era così tangibile, ora, davanti alla devastazione di quelle fiamme: perdere qualcun altro di importante, di fondamentale, nella sua vita.

E la cosa peggiore era che, davanti alla mera possibilità di non vedere mai più Mimì vicino a sé, il dolore di aver lasciato andare la banale felicità con Livia era così irrisoria da farlo piangere.

Avrebbe preferito mille volte sapere Augello lontano, persino in Canada o sulla _Luna_ , piuttosto che vederlo morire tra quelle mura avvolte dal fuoco.

Un grido lo destò dai suoi pensieri. Alcuni vigili uscirono rapidi, bambini piangenti in braccio, mentre un altro trascinava fuori un uomo completamente nero di fuliggine.

Si mosse senza registrare bene cosa stesse facendo. L’uomo steso a terra vicino ai paramedici era incosciente, la maschera dell’ossigeno sulla faccia ed il respiro lento.

“Commissario, dobbiamo portarlo all’ospedale di Montelusa, subito!”

“Vi seguo.” Aveva sussurrato guardando il volto di Mimì poi fece un cenno a Fazio, prima di correre alla macchina e seguire l’ambulanza.

*

Salvo era in sala d’attesa da un’ora ormai, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e le mani intente a rigirarsi una bottiglietta d’acqua, presa alle macchinette poco prima.

Fazio lo aveva chiamato per avere notizie e informarlo che nessun altro si era fatto male, i bambini stavano tutti bene e gli adulti pure. Lo aveva anche informato di come il vice commissarioAugello fosse riuscito a tenere al riparo due gemelliundicenni al secondo piano del grande edificio, coprendoli con il suo corpo e la giacca che aveva indosso. A detta dei ragazzini, era riuscito a portarli fino al piano terra poi, troppo stanco e incapace di respirare bene, aveva indicato loro la strada per uscire. I vigili del fuoco lo avevano ritrovato così, steso per terra in un cumulo di cenere e detriti.

Questa volta, l’encomio, non glielo avrebbe tolto nessuno.

“Dottor Montalbano?”

Salvo alzò gli occhi verso il medico che aveva intravisto al pronto soccorso.

“Il signor Augello è nella sua stanza, se vuole vederlo.”

“Come sta?”

“Abbiamo fatto una radiografia toracica ed esami del sangue approfonditi ma non sembra vi sia intossicazione di alcun genere. Ha alcune lesioni alla gola e bocca ma è normale in questi casi, fortunatamente le sue non sono gravi. Ha bisogno ancora dell’ossigeno. Lo teniamo in osservazione qualche giorno poi decideremo se dimetterlo o meno.” Disse l’uomo, facendo strada verso la stanza.

“Gli abbiamo anche somministrato un calmante, era troppo agitato e respirava con affanno. Ora come ora è fondamentale che l’ossigenazione sia profonda e costante.”

Salvo annuì. Avrebbe voluto scambiare due parole con l’amico ma andava bene qualsiasi cosa. Entrando nella stanza ebbe la sensazione di aver già visto quella scena, in un incubo: Mimì esanime sul letto, lui al suo capezzale. Non era questa la realtà, Salvo lo sapeva, eppure non riuscì a schivare il macigno che gli si posò sul petto a quella semplice idea.

Sedette vicino a lui, in silenzio, per ore.

Lo fissò e basta, in attesa.

_Amunì, Mimì, apri ‘sti occhi._

Neanche si rese conto di essersi addormentato.

Il torpore nel quale era caduto fu interrotto da una stretta di mano, impercettibilmente, ma Salvo aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero. Era ancora semi accasciato su una sedia d’ospedale, la schiena dolorante e le gambe allungate sotto al letto innanzi a sé.

Strizzò le palpebre, fissando la finestra della stanza: era pomeriggio inoltrato, il sole calante e l’aria, sicuramente, più fresca di quella mattina. Girò lo sguardo verso la sagoma stesa davanti e solo allora si rese conto che Mimì Augello lo stesse guardando, un mezzo sorriso di scherno spiccava sotto la maschera per l’ossigeno.

A Salvo saltarono i cinque minuti.

“Sei un incosciente! Un vero incosciente! Una nota di demerito _nun ti la toje nessuno_ , solo solo per tutto lu scantu che mi facisti pijare!” Iniziò, “Solo tu ti saresti buttato nel fuoco a minchia, senza mancu ‘na maschera, qualcosa, salire due piani e portare in salvo i _picciriddi_.”

L’espressione del suo vice si rabbuiò.

Salvo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Prima che ti fai venire macari l’infarto, ti dico già che stanno tutti bene... nessuno si è fatto male. Dobbiamo capire come procedere da qui, voglio vederci chiaro su ‘sta facenna.”

Fu la volta di Mimì, di portare gli occhi al cielo.

“Non fare quella faccia con me, sono ancora un tuo superiore per di più incazzato niuru. Vedi di ripijarti velocemente, che stanno tante carte che devi firmare da parte del signor questore ed io ‘na jurnata a fare le tue cose non la voglio passare.”

Mimì continuava a sorridergli e Salvo dovette distogliere lo sguardo, da quanto fosse tenero in quel momento.

_Montalbano ripijati un poco pure tu._ Si disse tra sé.

“Ti sei spaventato per me?” Gracchiò Augello, tirando leggermente giù la mascherina.

“Che minchia fai, nun parrare e tieni su l’ossigeno, tutte cose ti devo dire!”

“Allora è un sì?”

Salvo lo fissò, serio. Non si era accorto di avere un groppo in gola tale da non riuscire a ingoiare normalmente.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Mimì, mh? Che ho pensato fossi in pericolo di vita quando ti ho visto trascinato fuori a forza da quell’edificio? Che sarei entrato io stesso a tirarti via da lì?”

Mimì aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “È il nostro lavoro, Salvo.”

“No! Non lo è!” Urlò, non sapendo in verità come altro esprimere tutto quello che provava. “Non era compito tuo entrare in un edificio in fiamme, rischiando la tua vita, quasi valesse zero!”

“Lo avresti fatto anche tu.”

“No, invece.”

Salvo sarebbe entrato eccome, se ci fosse stato Mimì lì dentro senza nessun aiuto, senza vigili e pompieri a prestar soccorso. E nonostante tutte le persone già presenti sul posto, per un secondo, aveva pensato davvero di farlo.

_Futtitinni, entra, che c’aspetti?!_

Nessuna Livia lo avrebbe fermato, quella volta, nessun rimorso a tormentarlo. E se fosse morto, andava bene comunque. Sì, per lui avrebbe rischiato volentieri.

“Invece sì.”

“Ti dico no.”

“Dimmi quello che vuoi, tanto non ti credo.”

Salvo si fece scappare una smorfia a metà con un sorriso.

“Comunque, bravo. Ora riposati, _minchiune_.”

“Resti ancora un po’?”

Salvo percepì una nota di dubbio nella voce dell’altro.

_Come se potessi andarmene._

Perciò Montalbano si stese come prima, le gambe allungate e la testa appoggiata allo schienale. La mano ferma sul materasso, ancora stretta in quella di Mimì.

“Dormi e fai silenzio.”


	3. Realizzazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizzazioni importanti nella vita di Montalbano.

Mimì fu dimesso dopo sei giorni di degenza e svariati altri esami toracici. Le ustioni interne a naso e gola andavano molto meglio, con la terapia.

Salvo non se la sentiva di lasciarlo da solo, non ancora.

Era andato a trovarlo ogni sera, un paio di volte accompagnato anche da Fazio e il resto del commissariato. I due bambini che aveva tratto in salvo, insieme ai genitori, si erano presentati un pomeriggio di quelli con disegni, libri e cruciverba per passare il tempo. Salvo aveva assistito agli occhi dell’amico illuminarsi e luccicare un poco di lacrime. Aveva salutato e abbracciato entrambi i picciriddi, stretto la mano agli adulti, e per il resto della serata non fecero altro se non completare parole crociate (l’infermiera dovette sbatterlo fuori a calci dalla stanza, quella notte; fosse stato per Salvo, sarebbe rimasto a dormire lì).

“Non abbisogna che mi vieni a prendere, Salvo. Mi pijo un taxi e torno a casa. Passi per cena?”

“ _Finisciccilla,_ macari.” Salvo gli buttò giù la cornetta del telefono, stizzito.

Era andato a prenderlo all’ospedale, ovviamente, appena finito di sbrigare le ultime cose in commissariato. Arrivati a casa di Mimì, lo aveva obbligato a prepararsi un borsone con qualche cambio e l’astuccio per la toilette.

Non voleva stesse da solo, non ancora.

E a Marinella, sul terrazzino fronte mare di casa sua, si stava bene in due.

*

“Ordino da Calogero stasera?” Domandò al telefono Mimì, la voce ancora troppo roca. Si era preso un altro paio di giorni di malattia proprio per riposarsi e riprendersi, ma Salvo sapeva che l’amico stesse smaniando per tornare in azione.

“No, passo io dopo... tanto tu puoi mangiare solo cose morbide, nun ti scurdare.”

“Voglio la pasta con le vongole.”

“E che ci vo’, cucino io allora.”

“Cos’è, Salvo, un invito a cena?”

“Non ero io che ci tentavo, quando ci siamo conosciuti.”

“Tanto, conoscendoti appunto, non avresti mai accettato.” Rispose Mimì, ridendo.

“E chi te la disse, ‘sta cosa?”

Dall’altra parte della cornetta calò il silenzio e Salvo si morse la lingua.

_Ma che minchia dico?_

Cercando come possibile di sviare il discorso, riprese a parlare.

“Comunque non ho vongole frische per la pasta, ora che ci penso... perciò, vado da Calogero. Decido io cosa mangiare.”

“Io penso al vino.”

Salvo rimase interdetto. “C’è nel frigo, sia bianco sia nero.”

“Non mi sono mai presentato ad un appuntamento senza niente in mano, dovresti saperlo. A dopo.” E buttò giù il telefono.

Salvo non seppe cosa pensare per il resto del pomeriggio.

Calogero lo attendeva sulla porta del ristorante con due buste piene di primi, secondi e contorni. Il sorriso cordiale e cortese stampato sul volto.

“Buonasera, Commissario! Ecco a lei!”

“Calogero, sempre molto gentile. Tieni pure il resto.”

“Le ho preparato cose squisite, pesce frischissimo.” Continuò, “ci c’entra, forse, ‘na picciotta? Livia?”

Salvo non era mai arrossito in vita sua, mai davanti a qualcuno perlomeno. Cercò di non farlo troppo notare, complice la scarsa illuminazione della piazza comunale di Vigata. Sorrise piano, con cautela, senza sapere bene cosa rispondere. Calogero prese la sua reazione come un’affermazione.

“Ah, lu sapia io. Sono proprio contento! Si godesse la serata!” Con un saluto della mano, l’uomo si congedò.

Il ritorno a casa fu strano, guidò soprappensiero per tutto il tempo e lasciò che il cuore facesse di testa sua, battendo un po’ più forte del normale.

Salvo nel suo lavoro non era mai nervoso, non poteva permettersi questo lusso. Lo era per molte altre cose, però. Una di queste era stato rincontrare suo padre dopo tanto tempo, ad esempio: rivederlo e parlarci lo agitava nel profondo.

Aprire la porta di casa a Marinella, quella sera, gli trasmise la stessa sensazione.

“Mimì?”

L’altro spuntò dalla portafinestra del terrazzo; alle sue spalle la tavola era già ben imbandita e le bottiglie di vino nuove, prese all’enoteca dietro l’angolo, erano strategicamente posizionate al centro. Salvo non poté evitare di notare, e apprezzare, quanto la camicia bianca indossata dal suo vice quella sera (maniche arrotolate all’avambraccio e collo lungo ben in vista) gli donasse.

“Va tutto bene? Ti viru un po’ pallido.”

Salvo scosse la testa. “Non preoccuparti, aiutamicon ‘sti buste, piuttosto.”

Mimì obbedì senza aggiungere nulla. Passarono i successivi dieci minuti a sistemare le porzioni di cibo nei piatti.

Salvo riuscì a defilarsi per un secondo, andare al piano di sopra, togliersi la camicia usata e prenderne una pulita dall’armadio. Si lavò e rivestì in fretta, prima di guardare assorto lo specchio.

_È Mimì, solo Mimì, mica un estraneo_.

“Salvo?”

Montalbano alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò quello dell’altro. Aveva un’espressione affranta sul volto.

“Dimmi che c’è.”

“Niente Mimì, sono solo stanco.”

Augello annuì con poca convinzione. Rimase fermo sull’uscio del bagno, assorto, per qualche minuto. Poi parlò con voce apparentemente calma (ma Salvo lo conosceva come le sue tasche e percepiva quanto, in verità, fosse turbato). “Forse è meglio se torno a casa. Sei stato gentilissimo a farmi venire qui, ma sto bene adesso.”

“Che minchia dici! Dai, ceniamo-”

“No, Salvo. È meglio così, non volevo invadere i tuoi spazi, farti sentire a disagio in casa tua.”

Salvo si voltò, scuotendo la testa.

“Ti ho invitato io a stare qua per qualche giorno, o sbaglio?”

“Lo sai che non mi riferisco a quello.” Sussurrò piano. Poi uscì dalla camera di corsa, raccattando le sue cose a destra e sinistra.

Salvo non poteva permettere che se ne andasse via così, non lui. Lo rincorse giù per le scale, la camicia quasi del tutto sbottonata che gli svolazzava attorno come un mantello.

“Mimì, amunì.”

L’amico non gli prestò attenzione.

“Ti fermi un attimo e mi ascolti?!” Urlò Salvo, afferrandogli il polso.

Mimì cercò di strattonarlo e allontanarsi ma quel gesto li avvicinò ancora di più. I respiri affannati s’intrecciarono, quasi entrambi avessero corso ‘na maratona e il profumo di dopobarba di Augello si mischiò al naturale odore di pulito del commissario. Salvo non riusciva a guardare nient’altro se non quegli occhi scuri.

“Resta, va bene? Calogero ha preparato per due.”

“Salvo-”

“Mi avevi invitato a cena tu, hai comprato puru ‘u vino.” Gli sorrise Montalbano, sincero. “E, ora, te ne vai accussì?”

“Salvo se mi stai pijando per il culo, giuro...”

“Non ti sto cojonando. Ora t’assetti, per favore?”

Mimì era rosso in faccia, a quel punto, forse più consapevole di cosa stesse realmente prendendo forma davanti ai suoi occhi. Un appuntamento con Salvo Montalbano pareva totalmente surreale.

“Ho lasciato Livia.”

La cena era proseguita tranquilla e senza intoppi, fino a quel momento. La piccola discussione di poco prima aveva lasciato il posto ad un silenzio rassicurante, conosciuto.

“Cosa?”

“Qualche settimana fa… mi ha anche detto che partirà per il Canada quanto prima, ha accettato un posto lì in uno studio di architettura.”

Mimì aveva sgranato le palpebre, in maniera quasi comica.

“E tu?”

“Io cosa?”

“Non l’hai fermata?”

Salvo scosse la testa, sorseggiando il bicchiere di vino bianco, come sempre a fine pasto.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?”

“Che avrei dovuto dirti, Mimì? Volevo pensarmela un po’ da solo. Non sapevo bene neanche io.” Disse, “E’ successo in fretta, sei la prima persona a cui l’ho detto.”

“Non hai risposto.” Sottolineò il vice. “Perché non l’hai fermata?”

“Perché basta così. Non era giusto andare avanti.”

“Salvo, ascoltami, se la ami e tieni a lei-”

“Non la amo, Mimì. Forse, non l’ho mai fatto davvero.”

E Mimì tacque, colpito.

Salvo lo guardò, cercando di trovare le parole dentro di sé nell’esprimere tutto quello che sentiva senza perdersi.

“Abbiamo litigato, lei è scappata via. Ricordi quando ho chiesto un permesso per qualche giorno al questore, settimane fa?” L’altro rispose annuendo. “Ecco, ero a Genova. Non abbiamo risolto molto… parliamo ancora spesso, sì. Ma è finita, lo sappiamo entrambi.”

“Non capisco, è assurdo.”

“Secundu tia nun lu sacc?” Scherzò Salvo. “E’ andata così, era inutile illudersi potesse funzionare. Non con lei.”

Mimì aveva alzato lo sguardo di botto, improvvisamente attento alle parole di Montalbano, pregne di un significato che non riusciva ancora a cogliere appieno.

“Non con lei?” Balbettò l’amico. “C’è un’altra persona, Salvo?”

Montalbano aveva sorriso, rivolgendo nuovamente l’attenzione al mare calmo. Come poteva fare questo al suo migliore amico? Distruggere quello che avevano costruito con sacrificio, lanciare tutti i momenti belli al vento, troppo assuefatto da quei nuovi sentimenti spuntati su dal nulla?

Poi, rivide nella testa il letto d’ospedale dove era stato ricoverato l’uomo, la maschera dell’ossigeno. Tutta l’ansia, l’apprensione. La paura di perderlo, non vederlo più, vivere senza la sua presenza e rimpiangere di non avergli detto la verità. Non poteva permetterlo.

Forse non erano sentimenti spuntati dal nulla, erano sempre stati lì, solo troppo latenti e schivi, fragili ma veri.

“Sì, c’è.”

“Oh.” Mimì abbassò la testa. “La conosco?”

“Ci facciamo un bagno?” Rispose prontamente Salvo.

“Ma che sei pazzo? Vuoi farci prendere ‘na polmonite?”

Il commissario dovette trascinarlo di forza fino al bagnasciuga, abbandonarono le scarpe lì e s’immersero nell’acqua limpida. I vestiti completamente bagnati aderivano ai loro corpi come una seconda pelle.

“Tu sei pazzo davvero ed io che ancora ti secuto.”

Salvo rise di gusto, i riccioli scuri e bagnati attaccati alla fronte a donargli quasi un’aria più sbarazzina, meno austera.

A Mimì piaceva vederlo così disinvolto, senza piglio corrucciato ad incrinargli la fronte liscia, lo sguardo finalmente acceso di una allegria diversa.Tangibile.

Non pensava potesse essere possibile vedere Salvo sereno a tal modo, specialmente non dopo ciò che gli aveva confessato poc’anzi.

“Mi dici che ti prende?”

Montalbano si avvicinò alla riva, seguito a ruota dal compagno, sedendosi sulla sabbia. In spiaggia non c’era già nessuno, il sole oltre l’orizzonte inondava di pochi ultimi raggi rossastri il cielo ormai notturno.

Quello era il loro posto, ormai. Solo loro.

Lo era sempre stato.

“Non lo so mancu io, Mimì.”

Ed era la sacrosanta verità. Guardare Domenico negli occhi era come tentare di afferrare qualcosa al quale aggrapparsi in un mare di nebbia. Salvo aveva il vuoto nello stomaco, un pugno ficcato all’altezza del petto e la gola stretta in una morsa. Nonostante ciò, non riusciva proprio a smettere di fissarlo. Tutte le risposte erano lì, su quel volto che aveva rischiato di non vedere più.

Avrebbe voluto toccargli le guance, il mento, le palpebre. Arruffargli i capelli neri sulla nuca, tornare a stringergli la mano proprio come aveva fatto in ospedale, senza neanche accorgersene.

Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.

“Mimì, io-”

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola quando l’amico si fece più vicino. Salvo buttò fuori tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, prima di afferrargli le guancecon entrambe le mani e spingerlo a sé, baciandolo con forza. Quasi rabbia.

_Ora basta._

Agire senza premeditare non era da Salvo, ma neanche rimuginare all’infinito sulle eventuali (probabili o meno) conseguenze dei suoi gesti lo era. Perciò, si disse, non avrebbe potuto comportarsi diversamente, sarebbe stato contro natura.

Con gli occhi chiusi, serrati, Salvo si lasciò trasportare dalle sensazioni trasmesse dalle labbra di Mimì sulle proprie. Erano così morbide, sottili, il baffo scuro gli punzecchiava leggermente il naso. Ma non ne era infastidito, nulla di quello che stava accadendo lo turbava.

Brividi freddi e caldi continuarono a salirgli sulla schiena e sulle braccia, i rivoli d’acqua salata scendevano ignari dalle tempie fino al mento ed ancora più giù.

Cercò quanto più possibile di non interrompere quel momento tanto atteso ma i polmoni gli bruciavano dalla mancanza d’aria perciò lasciò andare dopo minuti interi. Mimì era rimasto immobile, non un movimento o una carezza. Nulla.

_Ma almeno non è fuggito via._

La paura tornò ad emergere prepotente, quando l’amico continuò a rimanere immobile anche dopo. Mimì guardava il vuoto, incredulo, fissava un punto in basso dove le loro ginocchia si toccavano.

“Mimì?”

“Sì?”

“Nun parri più adesso?” Provò a scherzare Montalbano. “Non è così che si concludono i tuoi appuntamenti, di solito?”

Augello alzò finalmente lo sguardo spalancato e focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sulla bocca dell’altro.

“Non proprio,” rispose prima di sporgersi in avanti e riprendere il bacio da dove si era interrotto, con la medesima foga usata da Salvo poco prima.

Continuarono così per molto tempo, afferrandosi i fianchi e le guance a vicenda. Completamente persi in quella loro bolla di tranquillità, ferma davanti al mare di Marinella.

“Conviene che entriamo, che dici?” Chiese Salvo, pronto a sdraiarsi insieme a Mimì sulla sabbia fresca e procedere ad oltranza con quello che stavano facendo. “Prima che denunciano noi, _‘sta vota._ ”

L’altro rise di gusto sulle sue labbra, vibrando da dentro. Salvo poteva percepire ogni singolo sussulto del corpo.

“Di solito è così che si concludono i miei appuntamenti, loro che mi chiedono di entrare in casa.”

“Immagino.”

Fu un movimento simultaneo da parte di entrambi, a ridestarli. Si ritrovarono a metà strada a baciarsi alla francese come picciuotti, e quando il fiato finì nuovamente Salvo passò a mordicchiargli il collo. Mimì gli strinse la nuca, approvando silenziosamente l’operato dell’amico.

“Aspetta, Salvu…”

“Che vo’?”

“Dovremmo davvero entrare, adesso.” Sussurrò il vice, gli occhi semi chiusi come in trance.

“Perché?”

“Vuoi veramente sdraiarti ccà? Ti facevo più di classe,” scherzò il moro.

Salvo ci rifletté con calma, prima di annuire.

_Se è quello che vuole, lo accontento._

“Vedi di susiriti, forza. Movi ‘sto culu.”

Mimì non obiettò nulla quella volta (e neanche tutte le successive, d’altronde).


	4. Parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, Mimì e Salvo parlano e, nel mentre, risolvono il caso.
> 
> Guest song: Amici Mai, di Antonello Venditti <3

_Ma amici mai_

_Per chi si cerca come noi_

_Non è possibile_

_Odiarsi mai_

_Per chi si ama come noi_

_Basta sorridere_

_Amici mai - Antonello Venditti_

“Mimì, susiti che è tardu.”

“Ma che stai dicendo? Saranno neanche le sei del mattino.”

“Appunto, vatinne prima che ci vedono arrivare insieme al commissariato.”

“Senti, vai prima tu oggi.”

“ ‘Vafanculo Mimì.”

Calò di nuovo il silenzio nella camera di Montalbano. I respiri lenti e placidi di chi non vuole ancora alzarsi ad affrontare il mondo fuori, non davvero.

Salvo, però, aveva gli occhi aperti in direzione di Mimì. I capelli neri del suo vice sparsi sul cuscino, ormai sempre più spesso liberi dal gel (come Salvo intimamente preferiva), la t-shirt scura in contrasto alle lenzuola bianche. Dormiva sul lato destro, dando le spalle alla porta finestra della camera da letto, il viso assonnato girato verso di lui. Salvo gli circondò la vita con un braccio nudo e lo avvicinò a sé.

“Lasciami dormire altri cinque minuti... dai, Salvu.” Borbottò Mimì, come un picciriddu.

Salvo gli baciò l’incavo del collo più volte, con attenzione ma senza lasciare segni evidenti, prima di parlare. “Non possiamo arrivare insieme, lo sai.”

Mimì sbuffò sonoramente, irrigidendosi alle sue parole. Non disse nulla ma fece per alzarsi di scatto senza commentare oltre. Salvo lo afferrò per un braccio, bloccandolo sul bordo del letto.

“Salvo, hai ragione. Lassami ire a sciacquarimi ‘a faccia.”

Il commissario ignorò le sue parole, avvicinandosi per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia. C’era quasi riuscito ma Mimì si scostò all’ultimo.

“Che camurria però, vatinne va’.”

“Quello che stavo facendo!”

La porta del bagno sbatté, richiudendosi. Salvo si strofinò gli occhi, già stanco di tutta quella situazione. Erano passate settimane da quando lui e Mimì avevano iniziato quella strana relazione (non sapeva neanche se definirla tale).

Avevano concordato di tenerselo per loro, al momento. Era meglio così, in una città piccola come Vìgata. Mimì che era abituato alla realtà internazionale di Ginevra non si era fatto molti problemi, ma Salvo sì. Non perché si vergognasse di sé o dell’altro, ma semplicemente per quieto vivere. Quel quieto vivere che aveva sempre voluto, ricercato, agognato.

Rendere la faccenda pubblica si sarebbe tradotto in battutine, risolini, pettegolezzi, insulti a mezza voce ed anche più diretti.

Salvo non se la sentiva. Non così presto.

Mimì tentava di non dar peso a quelle piccole cose, soprassedendo, ma Salvo come al solito, conoscendolo meglio di chiunque altro, sapeva quanto ci stesse male.

“Amunì, apri ‘sta porta avanti.”

“Mi lasci in pace cinque minuti?”

“Nonsi, apri.” Ribatté, “È pur sempre casa mia.”

La chiave scatto nella toppa è Salvo non perse tempo. Mimì si era tolto la maglietta intima e ora indossava uno dei cambi che aveva precedentemente lasciato lì nell’armadio ed era intento ad asciugarsi il viso.

“Te la pijasti tanto?”

“No... hai ragione tu, vorrei che le cose fossero diverse ma va bene così. Adesso vado.” Montalbano sapeva che le sue parole celavano un dispiacere diverso, intimo. Sincero.

“Ci vediamo in commissariato, Salvo.” E con ciò, Mimì uscì di casa.

*

Qualcuno bussò alla porta dell’ufficio, a metà mattinata.

“Posso, dottore?”

“Fazio, entra pure.”

“Ho fatto quelle ricerche che mi aveva chiesto sull’edificio andato a fuoco.” Spiegò il più giovane, tirando fuori il suo fidatissimo pizzino dalla tasca.

“Vieni, vieni, chiudi la porta.” Disse, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, “Dimmi tutto.”

“Allora,” iniziò il più giovane, “l’edificio è intestato ad un certo Rinaldo Torrisi, ma in realtà è stato portato in dote dalla moglie, tale Elena Cannicci. Giovanissimi entrambi, maritati da un paio d’anni per volere dei genitori di lei dopo che la suddetta rimase incinta. Abitano vicino al centro di Montelusa, senza precedenti penali. Ma, a quanto mi risulta, il nonno di Rinaldo, Mirante Torrisi, ha avuto rapporti stretti con i Sinagra.” Sciorinò, conciso.

“Come mai?”

“Lui e Balduccio sono coetanei e, a quanto si vocifera, collaboravano a stretto contatto quando ancora Balduccio non era a capo della famiglia.”

“Tenta di scoprire quante più cose possibili su Torrisi nonno ed anche sulla famiglia Cannicci. Quando hai finito convoca qui moglie e marito.”

“Sarà fatto dottore,” disse Fazio, alzandosi e uscendo.

Salvo prese un profondo respiro, tentando di mettere in ordine le idee per il caso, senza riuscirci davvero. Sbuffando, si alzò e percorse il corridoio laterale al suo ufficio che portava direttamente a quello di Augello.

Bussò piano, quasi timoroso che il suo vice si rifiutasse di vederlo.

“Avanti.”

Mimì era seduto alla scrivania, intento a firmare le carte inviategli dal questore durante la convalescenza, ammucchiatesi una sopra l’altra sul suo tavolo. Era vestito di fresco, in giacca e cravatta scure come al solito, i capelli ben ordinati col gel. Montalbano godette della vista, un mezzo sorriso a distendergli il viso. Vederlo indaffarato, come da prassi, lo faceva sentire nuovamente calmo.

“Dimmi Salvo.”

“Te lo posso portare un altro caffè della pace?”

Mimì rise, sembrava più tranquillo e rilassato rispetto a quella mattina.

“Hai qualcosa da farti perdonare? Non mi risulta.”

“Lo vuoi o no? Lo porto a Fazio se preferisci.”

Mimì lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “I caffè della pace sono solo miei.”

“Ah, accussì è?”

“Sì, perciò vedi di non zuccherarmelo troppo.”

Salvo stava per entrare nuovamente nello studio di Augello, i bicchierini bollenti di caffè del bar in bilico nelle mani, quando un risolino proveniente da dietro la porta lo bloccò.

Un risolino di donna, tra l’altro.

Ebbe l’istinto di entrare ed interrompere qualsiasi discussione stesse avendo luogo, ma non lo fece. Ignorò in toto quel bruciore all’altezza del petto che lo stava infastidendo più di quanto avesse mai fatto prima, poggiò il caffè sulla scrivania di Galluzzo poi chiamò Fazio.

Si fece accompagnare in contrada Sampieri e passarono la successiva ora ad ispezionare l’edificio distrutto: la scientifica aveva ipotizzato che non vi fossero segni d’effrazione nelle poche serrature ritrovate semi integre, ma le fiamme erano state così intense da non lasciare prove certe ed assolutamente inconfutabili.

Salvo si fidò comunque della loro idea: perciò, se era andata davvero così, l’incendio era stato appiccato dall’interno, più specificatamente da persone che avevano accesso allo stabile adibito ad abitazioni familiari.

Ma quale fosse il movente di tale gesto era ancora ignoto.

“Magari riguarda una delle famiglie che risiedevano qui.”

“Fai un’indagine approfondita ma ho la sensazione che non c’entrino nessuno di loro.”

“Secondo lei, potrebbe riguardare i Sinagra?”

“Non possiamo escluderlo ma non avrebbero motivo di far saltare un’intera palazzina di persone sconosciute, dove i proprietari manco vivono.” Ribatté Salvo, “In più, quando mai i Sinagra nascondono con il fuoco i loro porci comodi e compagnia bella? Non è da loro. Sarebbe troppo semplice, così.”

*

“Mi stai evitando, forse?”

La voce di Mimì proveniva da sotto il terrazzino dove Salvo, tranquillo, era intento a spiluccare uno degli arancini preparati gentilmente da Adelina. Non aveva particolare fame quella sera, a dire il vero, ma quasi per istinto se n’era messo uno nel piatto, accompagnato da una bottiglia di vino rosso.

_Abitudinario come un gatto_ , lo aveva definito Livia e la sua voce calma gli risuonò nella testa, rassicurante.

“Mi fai tràsere o nonsi?”

Salvo sbuffò prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la porta principale. Domenico era lì ad attendere, la cravatta dimenticata chissà dove e la giacca blu scuro in mano. I capelli non completamente tirati dietro, con alcune ciocche lasciate libere a ricadere sulla fronte.

A quell’immagine, Montalbano dovette necessariamente ingoiare il boccone che stava ancora masticando.

Lo fece entrare, osservandolo aggirarsi per casa come fosse anche un po’ sua, come se quegli ambienti gli appartenessero.

“Mi dici che ti pigliò? Non dovevi portarmi il caffè della pace? Catarella disse che scappasti con Fazio allo stabile… è successo qualcosa? Ci sono novità?”

“Sì e no.” Iniziò Salvo, quando sedettero nuovamente al tavolino fronte mare.

“Abbiamo scoperto solo un possibile collegamento tra il nonno del proprietario, un certo Mirante Torrisi, settantino, e Balduccio Sinagra, suo coetaneo.”

“Minchia,” esclamò Mimì. “Pensi possa entrarci la mafia?”

“Fazio sta facendo altre indagini sui componenti delle famiglie che vivevano nella palazzina, circa cinque. Per domani ho convocato i proprietari, che abitano pianta stabile a Montelusa e vedremo. I Sinagra non farebbero qualcosa di così eclatante senza un buon motivo, non sprecherebbero tempo ad appicciare foco e fiamme accussì, per sfregio.” Salvo si toccò il mento pensieroso. “Non so… non mi convince.”

“Avete scoperto altro?”

“Secondo la scientifica, l’incendio è quasi certamente partito da dentro… nelle serrature ritrovare non hanno rilevato forzature, nulla.”

Mimì fissò la spiaggia per un pò. “Chi trarrebbe vantaggio da tutto questo?”

“Sulla carta nessuno, i proprietari non hanno un’assicurazione tanto estesa. Sarà tutto più chiaro, spero, quando finirò l’interrogatorio con i Torrisi.”

Salvo guardò l’amico afferrare il bicchiere che aveva utilizzato per cena e sorseggiare un po’ del suo vino.

“Buono questo… dove lo hai preso?”

Esitò prima di rispondere. “Me lo inviò mio padre, era ancora in cantina.”

“Non hai risposto, comunque.” Mimì aveva trascinato la propria sedia vicino a lui.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Non dovevi farti perdonare con un caffè?”

“Il caffè te lo avevo anche portato,” rispose cercando di suonare il più disinvolto possibile, “ma non volevo disturbare. Eri impegnato ed io macari.”

Mimì sembrò allibito dalle sue parole. “Impegnato? È stata una giornata tranquilla, ho fatto solo-”

Si bloccò di colpo, fissandolo bene in viso. Salvo voltò lo sguardo al mare, non voleva essere scrutato in quel modo da lui: anche l’amico era capace di leggerlo bene in volto, era una cosa reciproca tra loro, ormai.

Si alzò, recuperò un altro calice di vetro e si versò nuovamente il vino: se proprio dovevano affrontare quella conversazione, tanto vale farlo _non_ da sobri.

“Sei geloso.” Era un’affermazione, una constatazione, quella di Mimì.

“Che minchia dici, non volevo interrompere e basta!”

Mimì si mise a ridere leggermente, sotto quel baffo nero che solo lui poteva portare così bene. “Per tua informazione, stavo facendo una denunzia di smarrimento per una signora cinquantina, amica di mia madre. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi.”

“Non sono preoccupato.” Salvo fece spallucce, senza rendersi neanche conto di quanto respirasse con più leggerezza a tale rivelazione. Non aveva visto Augello uscire con nessuna o anche solo flirtare veramente da quando si erano baciati sulla spiaggia, settimane prima.

Mimì si avvicinò a lui, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sussurrando “Ci facciamo una nuotata?”, con quel tono malizioso di chi vorrebbe fare tutt’altro.

Salvo in tutta risposta lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò con forza, senza risparmiarsi in alcun modo e perdere ulteriore tempo. Era solo stanco di sentirsi così perso e solo la vicinanza dell’altro pareva quietare quella sensazione.

Inspirò a fondo il profumo di buono del suo vice, la barba leggermente più evidente dopo una giornata di lavoro ed i capelli morbidi sotto le dita. Era stato male tutto il pomeriggio, quel tipo di tensione che raramente pareva scalfirlo. Ed ora avrebbe voluto urlarlo al vento, quanto fosse sereno. Felice. Si alzarono simultaneamente dalla sedia, senza lasciarsi andare.

“Saltiamo il solito bagno a mare, che dici?”

“Statti muto,” gli rispose prima di trascinarlo di peso in camera da letto.

La mattina seguente, in commissariato, c’arrivarono insieme.

Nessuno disse nulla.

*

Il caso continuò a impensierirlo per giorni fino a quanto una rivelazione portò Montalbano finalmente sulla retta via. Il figlio di Elena Cannicci, la reale proprietaria dell’edificio, non era realmente stato concepito con Rinaldo Torrisi. Per quanto egli la amasse sinceramente, il vero motivo del loro convolare a nozze così di fretta e furia era quello di coprire ciò che Mirante Torrisi le aveva fatto: l’abuso era avvenuto quando Elena aveva poco più di diciassette anni, troppo piccola per ribellarsi a Mirante, invischiato con i Sinagra fino alla cima dei capelli. L’uomo, ormai anziano, non s’era mai interessato alla facenna, lasciando che il nipote la maritasse e desse il cognome alla creatura.

L’incendio era stato appiccato da un complice di Elena, innamorato anch’egli della giovane donna, il quale si era subito assunto tutte le responsabilità pur di scagionare lei.

Ma Montalbano aveva capito tutto.

“Perché, signora? Un’idea ce l’ho anch’io ma vorrei che uscisse dalla sua bocca.”

“Che differenza potrebbe mai fare?”

“Potrebbe aiutarla ad andare avanti.”

Così fece, infatti. “Quel porco non mi lasciò scampo, fetuso ‘e merda. Sento ancora le sue mani stringermi i polsi… le cose vastase che mi fici quella notte, non ci sono parole.” Aveva iniziato Elena, bevendo un bicchier d’acqua per buttare giù il groppo in gola, poi riprese. “Non mi fecero abortire, né la mia famiglia né i Torrisi… cercai un modo di levaremi la creatura da sula ma non funzionò. Perciò, fui costretta a maritarmi. Mi marito mi voleva bene ma manco lui mi protesse da quel porco, sono sempre stata sola.”

“Perché agire così, signora?”

“Sapevo che avreste capito il collegamento ai Sinagra, speravo lo seguiste.”

“Avrebbe potuto ingaggiare un killer, far ammazzare a Torrisi. Perché bruciare l’intero edificio?” La donna aveva riso sconsolata a quella domanda.

“La morte è troppo semplice, Montalbano. Troppo veloce. Incastrarlo e farlo buttare in galera,” pronunciò sorridendo Elena, “quella sì sarebbe stata una bella conclusione.”

*

“Ho sentito che hai risolto il caso.”

Disse Mimì, entrando senza bussare. “Ho portato il caffè.”

Salvo gli sorrise, facendo cenno di accomodarsi mentre lui chiudeva la porta.

“Già… sto completando il resoconto per il questore.” Borbottò Salvo, senza alzare gli occhi dalla marea di fogli di carta posati sulla scrivania.

“Qualcosa non va? Ti viru turbato.”

“Devo ancora farci l’abitudine, sai?” Pronunciò dopo qualche minuto, pensieroso, “A condannare qualcuno che ha fondamentalmente ragione.”

“Parli di Elena?”

“Già… e Torrisi chissà se lo imputeranno mai di qualcosa. Sì e no farà qualche settimana di carcere, ad essere ottimisti.”

“Hai fatto tutto il possibile, Salvo. Non potevi di più. Questo è il nostro lavoro, nel bene e nel male.”

Il commissario scosse la testa, a voler cambiare discorso e lasciare andare quei pensieri. Poi bisbigliò: “Vieni a pranzo con me da Calogero?”

“Non posso, sto aspettando l’ispettore di Montelusa che ha chiamato ieri per uno dei loro casi ancora aperti.”

Salvo sentì una punta di gelosia salirgli in gola. Da quando era diventato così possessivo?

“A cena sei libero o devo chiedere udienza?” Rispose scocciato, continuando a scartabellare i documenti sulla scrivania.

“Nun sì stanco di invitaremi al ristorante?”

“Amunì, ti porto in un posto nuovo che ho scoperto andando verso Siracusa.”

Mimì pensò che una serata da coppia se la meritassero, sempre che potessero definirsi tale. Nessuno li avrebbe riconosciuti lì, nessuno li avrebbe infastiditi. Avrebbero potuto godersi la serata, passeggiare sulla spiaggia al buio, baciarsi in riva al mare senza paura.

Quell’idea era più che allettante, irresistibile.

“A che ora passi a prendermi?” Chiese il vice commissario, con occhi lucidi e platealmente emozionati. Salvo si sentì fiero di sé.

“Fatti trovare pronto per le otto. Ora va’ a travajare.”

*

La cena era stata splendida. Salvo aveva scelto proprio una bella trattoria: tranquilla, con tavolini all’aperto lontani gli uni dagli altri (il giusto per avere un po’ di privacy), poco folla e dall’ottimo cibo.

“Me lo ha consigliato tempo fa un amico che lavora al commissariato di Noto, un vecchio collega dell’università.” Aveva spiegato Salvo, dopo aver finito il secondo.

“Potevamo andare da Calogero, ma anche questa fu una bella pensata.”

Salvo fraintese, come suo solito. “Non hai mangiato bene?” Chiese con espressione corrucciata.

“Era tutto buonissimo. Dico davvero,” Mimì s’avvicinò circospetto, “dopo ci facciamo una passeggiata a’ mare?”

Salvo gli prese la mano, tesa sul tavolo vicino al suo piatto vuoto. Gliela strinse, intrecciando le dita. “Certo.”

La sabbia era liscia e fredda sotto le dita dei piedi.

Mimì si rilassò immediatamente dopo la settimana appena trascorsa: il caso era stato pesante, benché non complicato come tanti altri risolti in passato. Ma in qualche modo, quello lo aveva turbato.

La situazione con Salvo, poi, lo lasciava in balia delle situazioni. La realizzazione dei propri sentimenti per l’amico era arrivata d’improvviso, la mattina in cui i due avevano discusso per chi dovesse andare prima in commissariato.

Era stata come una doccia fredda, sin troppo distratto dalle labbra di Salvo che avevano preso a baciargli il collo. Si era dovuto rinchiudere in bagno qualche minuto per non dover affrontare l’argomento con l’amico. Era scappato via dalla casa di Punta Secca in un attimo, afferrando le proprie cose a destra e manca.

Il rumore dell’acqua lo riportò alla realtà. Perché non godersi quei momenti senza rimuginare all’infinito?

“Va tutto bene Mimì?” La voce di Salvo era vicina, più di quanto immaginasse.

“Sì, certo.”

“La prossima volta che a’ fare l’asociale accussì, ti lascio da Calogero a cenare da solo.” Provò Montalbano, scherzando senza entusiasmo.

Gli afferrò il polso, a Mimì, fermandolo vicino agli scogli. Non sapeva bene cosa gli girasse per il cervello all’amico ma non poteva sopportarlo oltre. Lo aveva portato lì per godersi la vista di un Domenico Augello spensierato e a suo agio, senza persone che li conoscessero a ficcanasare.

Girare la Sicilia con Livia era stato facile, naturale. Prendere la macchina e partire, fermandosi a dormire una o due notti fuori quando possibile, nessun orario o impedimento.

Ma con Mimì non era la stessa cosa: il commissariato non poteva andare avanti da solo, benché Fazio fosse in grado di gestirlo per qualche ora, non aveva le competenze (o le autorizzazioni) a farlo per più giorni. Potevano vedersi solo di sera, dormire a casa di uno o dell’altro ma senza arrivare insieme a lavoro (altro che comari, il commissariato di Vigata era un vero centro di smistamento gossip, una telenovela a puntante spagnola).

Ma spesso c’erano indagini da fare, appostamenti, sopralluoghi di ogni genere.

Salvo non si era reso conto di quanto difficile fosse, non aveva realizzato quanto complicato sarebbe stato vivere quella relazione clandestina. Fino a quel momento, in vita sua, non aveva mai fatto le cose di nascosto, ammucciandosi nell’oscurità della notte per baciare o camminare sulla spiaggia con una persona cara.

Perché, allora? Perché non chiuderla lì? Dove li avrebbe portati tutto questo?

_La vera domanda da porsi è: ne vale la pena?_

La voce di Carmine Fazio emerse da dietro l’orecchio, buona e sorridente come al solito. Un grillo parlante.

Ma Salvo comprese solo in quel momento la gravità della situazione.

_Varrà sempre la pena, per Mimì._

Il suo vice era seduto su uno scoglio, la mano stretta ancora in quella di Salvo; guardava con occhi pensierosi il cielo riflettersi nell’acqua scura. Le luci del lungomare erano distanti ma ben visibili da lì, il leggero vociare delle persone che lo stavano percorrendo era troppo lontano da infastidirli veramente.

E Salvo non potè più trattenere le parole che da troppo tempo erano rimaste silenti sulla punta della lingua.

“Ti amo, Mimì.”

Quasi si mise a ridere per lo scatto che fece la testa di Augello, voltandosi nella sua direzione, occhi spalancati e guance paonazze. Sembrava aver visto un fantasma.

“I-io—”

“Nun ha dire nienti, volevo lo sapessi. Tutto qui.” Lo fermò Salvo, con la mano libera. Si appoggiò agli scogli anche lui, un macigno in meno sul petto.

Silenzio.

“Cioè, fammi capire bene,” pronunciò con tono deciso e tremante Mimì, dopo un po’. “Tu mi dici che mi ami e poi sminuisci tutto con ‘volevo solo lo sapessi’?” Sembrava indignato.

Salvo girò gli occhi al cielo.

“Volevi la festa? ‘Na parata? ‘Na scritta nel cielo? Sì proprio una primadonna, Mimì!”

“Sì è me ne vanto!” Rispose Augello, il mento alto e fiero. “Se non avessi sminuito i tuoi sentimenti, insensibile come sei, avrei potuto pure dirti che ti amo pure io… ma adesso non tengo gana di parrarti!”

Mimì fece qualche passo per andarsene, raccogliendo le scarpe eleganti abbandonate sulla sabbia, siddiato fino alla cima dei capelli. Salvo impiegò circa dieci, massimo quindici secondi, per placcarlo da dietro e farlo cadere sul bagnasciuga. Girandosi a pancia sù, Mimì osservò Salvo respirare affannosamente.

“Sì un minchiune, Mimì!” Gli urlò in faccia, il volto vibrante di mille emozioni. Poi lo baciò, come mai aveva fatto prima, neanche durante le nottate trascorse a far tutto fuorché _dormire_.

Era feroce, possessivo, lascivo. Le mani avevano afferrato i fianchi di Domenico con forza, imprimendo i polpastrelli sulla pelle liscia. Dopo aver esplorato la bocca meticolosamente, le sue labbra erano passate a tormentargli il collo. Incurante dell’eventualità che qualcuno potesse vedere, Salvo aveva iniziato a mordicchiargli l’incavo della spalla sinistra fin dietro l’orecchio.

A Mimì si girarono gli occhi indietro, rabbrividendo, completamente perso nel momento.

Rimasero così per un po’, a pomiciare come picciriddi sulla spiaggia, Salvo sempre più spinto nei gesti e nei movimenti.

“Salvo, dovremmo proprio andare adesso, non è il caso che ci trovino così.” Sussurrò, passandogli una mano tra i ricci morbidi.

“E che me ne futte a mia,” era stata la sua pronta risposta.

“Andiamo a casa tua, meglio. Il letto è più comodo, lo so per esperienza.”

“Mimì!” Sbuffò Salvo, infastidito da quelle parole. Avrebbe dovuto dare un freno, un taglio netto, a quella gelosia immotivata.

“Che ho detto di male?”

“Potresti nun parrare delle tue grandi esperienze?”

“Ora vale solo quella che farò con te, Salvo.” Rispose serio, d’improvviso, “Non hai di che preoccuparti.”

Salvo annuì, fissandolo. “Neanche tu.”

“Lo so, mi fido.”

“Mi fido anche io.”

“Ora andiamo a casa? Tutta ‘sta esperienza non possiamo farla sulla spiaggia!”

Salvo arrossì fino alle orecchie ma scattò in piedi senza farselo dire due volte.


	5. Epilogo: Luce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E luce fu.

“Dottore non si preoccupasse, bado io al commissariato oggi!”

“Grazie Fazio, chiama se succede qualcosa di grosso.”

“Per ora è tutto tranquillo ma non mancherò. A domani!”

Salvo chiuse la conversazione in fretta e preparò la moka del caffè. L’aroma si sprigionò per tutta casa, inondandola. Lo versò nelle due tazzine e posò il tutto sul solito tavolino. La luce tiepida del mattino rendeva la casa così luminosa da farla quasi risplendere.

Quel posto lasciava senza parole.

“Tutto apposto con Fazio?”

Mimì era emerso dalla porta finestra, quatto come un felino. Uno sbadiglio sulle labbra e il completo maglietta intima/boxer larghi ancora addosso. Salvo sorrise.

“Sì, è tutto tranquillo, per ora.” Rispose, “come ti senti?”

“Molto meglio, non ho febbre e non ho freddo.”

“Bene… vuoi caffè e brioche?”

A Mimì s’illuminarono gli occhi. “Il mio eroe, signore e signori!” Disse, lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulla bocca.

“Finiscila e siediti!” Balbettò Salvo, imbarazzato: dopo quasi sei mesi, non si era ancora abituato a quel lato così affettuoso di Augello. Non che lo disprezzasse, chiariamoci bene. Anzi.

“Ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che manchiamo entrambi per malattia?”

“No ma penso stiano iniziando a girar voci, ci raffreddiamo sempre nello stesso periodo… non ci vuole Sherlock Holmes per risolvere ‘sto caso.” Rispose Salvo, tra lo scocciato e il divertito.

“T’infastidisce tanto? Che se ne parli, intendo,” chiese Mimì con voce calma. La sua insicurezza tangibile. Salvo era stanco di sentirla, di sapere che fosse colpa sua nonostante si fossero detti ‘Ti amo’ almeno un centinaio di volte.

_Ora basta._

“No, non più.”

E la luce perenne negli occhi di Domenico Augello si fece intensa e vibrante più che mai.

Salvo giurò a se stesso di proteggerla sempre.


End file.
